


Doctor Sexy

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, M/M, Sick Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Abbie <3 ~ Cassie</p>
    </blockquote>





	Doctor Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> For Abbie <3 ~ Cassie

"I'm not sick!" Dean whined, sneezing into his hand soon after and grimacing. Winter was never kind to him, the cold wind and snow always leaving him stuffy-headed and unable to function.

Castiel just rolled his eyes, pulling his sweatshirt off and handing it to his shivering boyfriend. That morning, Dean had arrogantly proclaimed that he did not need a coat because it "wasn't that cold anyway". The walk home from school was even colder than their morning walk, if such a thing was possible, and Dean was shaking like a particularly weak leaf in the breeze. 

Grateful for the warmth, Dean quickly pulled the sweatshirt over his head and let it warm him up considerably. Making a happy noise, he leaned up to press a kiss to his boyfriends cheek, grinning. 

"Better than flowers and chocolates any day!" He giggled and slid his hand into Cas's, squeezing gently and swinging their hands as they walked. ".... But that doesn't mean you should stop getting me chocolate." 

Cas snorted and kissed the top of his boyfriends head, smiling softly. "Never baby, I promise!"

**********************

Dean was quite sick now. His nose was like a leaky faucet and his eyes stung, and his mouth felt as dry as sandpaper. He lay incapacitated on the couch, groaning and whining like a dying man.

"Hello, my name is Castiel Novak and I'll be your nurse this evening!" Cas winked and grinned, tossing a packet of painkillers to land on his dramatic boyfriends chest, before putting a glass of water next to him. Dean just groaned and rolled over, hugging the pillow tighter against himself and whining softly.

"Awww, c'mon grumpy head, you have to be healthy before I can say I told you so!" Castiel easily caught the pillow that came sailing towards his head at the remark, laughing and going to sit behind his boy, lying down and kissing his shoulder. Dean instantly turned around, wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist and burying his face into his neck, his nose freezing cold against Cas's skin and making him shiver.

Dean fell asleep like that, Castiel straining to pull a blanket down over his sleeping form to try and preserve some heat. Cas stayed snuggled up to him happily, dusting butterfly kisses on his cheek and playing with his hair to the rhythm of the quiet snoring against his neck. This was Castiel's favourite, just feeling his boyfriend breathing next to him, warm and safe, and sleeping soundly. 

It was almost two hours later when Dean started to stir, his head feeling like it was full of cotton wool and his nose running. He wiped his nose against what his head had been resting on, before he opened his eyes and realised what it was.

"Shit, sorry baby...." He frowned, wiping Castiel's shirt clean. "I think I need some tissues..." 

Cas reached over and grabbed a packet, tearing it open and pulling out one, giving it to his boyfriend who smiled gratefully and blew his nose loudly. 

"I'm so attractive!" He giggled, his voice stuffy from sickness and his nose rubbed red from the tissue. Cas rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek gently, taking the tissue and dropping it into the bin.

"You don't have to tell me, I already know!" He grinned, winking at his boyfriend and laughing. "Now c'mon, you need a real bed.... and no school tomorrow."

Dean nodded and allowed Castiel to help him to bed, leaning against him and yawning softly, nuzzling the warm fabric of Cas's t-shirt. "W-Will you stay with me? I'll have to get the notes when I go back...."

"Of course." Cas helped Dean into the bed and crawled in beside him, giving him most of the blankets and holding his hands to warm them up. "Goodnight, Dean."

"G'night, Doctor Sexy..." Dean giggled and snorted, nuzzling back into Cas's neck and starting to snore. 

Saved from having to reply, Castiel just pressed and gentle kiss to the smaller boy's forehead, before settling down to sleep.

The next day was one of the best days Dean had ever had, and who could really blame him if he pretended to be sick a little longer than he really was, with care like that, who wouldn't?


End file.
